Kibō no Kakera
'Kibō no Kakera '''is the opening theme of the first season of the Powerpuffgirls z anime; it is performed by the Nana Kitade. Characters ''In Order of appearance Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= Oshiete agemashou Warawanaide kiite ne Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari Doushite sora ga aoku Ki wa midori na no ka Taiyou ga Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo Kitto tabun sore wa Muzukashii kotoba wo Hitsuyou nante shite inakute Te dewa furerarenai kara Ima kanawanai koto no nai Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no Nakitakute nakitakute Naku no nara namida wo fuite Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho? Dakedo zenbu to iwasete Hora mite koko ni wa Nai mono nado nai no yo Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no Sokorajuu ni Kirameku kibou no kakera ga Chirabatte Ikura demo kagayaiteru Sou ne sonna koto wa Wakatteru tsumori de Sore wa atama no naka de dake de Nani mo wakaranai mama de Ima owaranai hazu no nai Ai dakara ai seru you ni Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no Kowai nara soko ni ite Soko ni iru nara nakanaide Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho? Dakara waratte itai yo Afuredasu omoi wo Jiyuu sugiru sora e Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara Kimi wa waratte kureru no...? Ima kanawanai koto no nai Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no Todoku nara uketomete Todoitara muri ni mo daite Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho? Dakara imasugu waratte yo |-| Kanji= 教えてあげましょう 笑わないで聞いてね この世界の素敵な物語 どうして空が青く 木は緑なのか 太陽が あんなにも眩しいかを きっと多分それは 難しい言葉を 必要なんてしていなくて 手では触れられないから 今 叶わないことのない 夢だけを 夢見てゆくの すぐに届きそうな理想より もっとずっと欲しいものがあるの 泣きたくて 泣けなくて 泣くのなら 涙を拭いて だって可愛いのは 笑顔が一番でしょ？ だけど全部と言わせて ほら見て 此処には 無いものなどないのよ びっくりするほど 良く出来てるの そこら中に きらめく希望のカケラが 散らばって 幾らでも輝いてる そうねそんな事は わかってるつもりで それは頭の中でだけで 何も分からないままで 今 終わらないはずのない 愛だから 愛せるように もう何も要らないそれ以上 だけどもっとこんなものじゃないの 怖いなら そこに居て そこに居るなら泣かないで だって可愛いのは 笑顔が一番でしょ？ だから笑っていたいよ 溢れ出す想いを 自由過ぎる空へ 解き放たれる時が来たら 君は笑ってくれるの・・・？ 今 叶わないことのない 夢だけを 夢見てゆくの 不確かな未来を走るから だからずっと捨てられずにいるの 届くなら 受け止めて 届いたら 無理にも抱いて だって悲しいのは もう沢山なんでしょ？ だから今すぐ笑ってよ |-| English= I'll tell you listen without laughing, okay? the amazing story of this world questions of why the sky is blue and the trees green and why the sun is so very bright surely, probably, that is without needing to put it into complicated words because it can't be felt with your hands right now I'm only dreaming dreams that will come true there are things I want much more than ideals that I can reach immediately wanting to cry, being unable to cry if you're crying, wipe your tears because, for cuteness, a smile is the best, you know? but let me say everything here, look, in this place there's nothing that doesn't exist it's shocking how much is accomplished shining fragments of hope are scattering all over they are glittering countlessly that's right, when you think you understand that kind of thing it's only inside your head you still can't understand anything right now, because it's a love that isn't certain not to end, there is nothing else necessary in order to be able to love however, it isn't anything more than this if you're scared, I'll be there and if I'm there, don't cry because, for cuteness, a smile is the best, you know? that's why I want to keep smiling when the time comes to release your overflowing thoughts to the sky that is so free will you smile for me...? right now I'm only dreaming dreams that will come true because we're running toward an unclear future so always be there without throwing you away if this gets through, take it in when it's gotten through, embrace even impossibility because, for sadness, there's already a lot of it, you know? so smile right away Category:Opening Theme Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Media Category:Sound/Video Category:Lyrics